bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Saoirse
Appearance Personality Alex is a weird one regarding how he is towards others and himself. While he usually shows the image of a wise teacher to others, he can change towards an overprotective parent, or a rather lazy kid who prefers to sleep or read a book at a whim. While he prefers not to meddle in any 'messy affairs' as he calls them, fate doesn't always agree with him on that situation. One such messy affair that backfired the most from what he can remember was his face-off with two yonko, barely managing to survive that one thanks to the protection of jibril. When the need arrives for it on the other hand, he has a rather strong feeling of honor and commitment, deeming honor the single difference that divides human beings, whether they are still living or already death like souls, from mindless creatures that only know how to be kill or be killed. History He mostly skipped classes for training in martial arts, training his body or resting on the school roof while reading his schoolbooks believing everything that he needs to learn can also be learned outside lessons. The sole reason he wasn't kicked out of school is because he still passed all the tests that he needed to make, albeit he never got higher then 5 points above the bare minimum. When he went to learn martial arts during school time he went to different martial arts classes to learn the basics of it and dropped the classes when he knew the basics and a few of the stronger aspects like channelling the chi-part. As he got more knowledge of the different forms of fighting he started mixing them to enhance his winning chances in a fight, even taking classes in gymnastic to be more flexible. When he began to learn the basics of Koshijutsu he knew after the first lesson he had to increase his knowledge of the human body if he wanted to learn that fighting style correctly, forcing him to learn over the human body. When he dropped it after the basics he also dropped his study of the human body, saying that it was enough for his goals. It was not long after he dropped Koshijutsu that he got attacked by a group of bikers and thugs that ganged up on him, first trying to get him unconscious so that they could make it look like a suicide but later just trying to kill him without even trying to cover it up, since he fought pretty good against them. Hadn’t it been for the gun that one of those thugs brought with him there would even be a small chance he’d survive it all, killing him with a bullet next to his heart followed by a knife in his back that pierced straight through his heart. Soul Society As he woke up in zaraki he groaned slightly at the pain he felt in his back, only noticing the change in scenery and clothing after a few minutes. Thinking some punks where trying to pull a joke on him he stepped outside of the cottage and asked the first one he saw where the hell he was which earned him a punch in the face. After his fight with the man his question was answered more then he wanted, hearing that he was in rukongai, more specifically in the zaraki district. After a few kicks between questions he learned that he was dead, in one of the worst districts possible and stuck there till the day he would be reborn as a human since the only ones who could go back to the human world where shinigami. Thanking the man for the answers, Alex asked how the rebirth part worked and left the man without hurting him further . As hours turned into days and days into weeks he started fighting more and more while polishing his skills to get rid of the inequality, eventually earning him the reputation of a idealist, treating everyone the same as long as they did the same to him. When he saw for the first time a hollow attack his village he tried to fight it off while ignoring the low buzzing he kept hearing the last days and even trying to kill it, almost succeeding too if it wasn’t for his lack of knowledge and zanpakutoh. When he got rammed into his house a shinigami saved him by killing the hollow and going away the moment the hollow was killed. Thinking of how he wanted to get enough strength to beat those things himself, he started training with blades and his hakuda just to reach his goal. The problem was that even though his hand to hand was polished through lessons and battles, his zanjutsu was as bad as it could be even after seeing how others used it and trying it out himself for a few weeks. He simply lacked the basics when using swords, deeming them as useless back when he was still alive which was visible for all to see. When he sat down thinking of how he could improve his swordsmanship, he decided to try something of the human world, tying the blade on the back of his hand as tight as possible at that time so that Alex just needed to use hand to hand while the blade did the cutting as the punches hit the opponent. The concept was simple yes, but when used correctly it could kill his opponents. When there was nothing more he could learn or even enjoy in zaraki he left for the better districts, trying to broaden his horizon. As he came in the more peaceful districts he asked about shinigami’s and all, finding a nice hiding spot in a old run down mill where he tried to use the meditation thing he heard about from the villagers. After 5 full days, the buzzing became slightly clearer but no matter how many times he tried it after that for 5 months he could never hear which words where used. When he heard a soft voice, void of emotion calling his name while being at the tavern where he was drinking a beer Alex first looked around for 3 times before he thought of from who the voice could have been. So you can guess how great the shock for him was when the voice spoke to him about being a part of him and at the same time not. Without even finishing his drink he went to his sleeping-spot to try and contact the voice again. ‘Do you want to gain enough power to protect or are you happy enough with your current life?’ ‘I want to gain power so that I can get a better life then this, maybe even getting back to the human world to see how everything is going there. How school is, how my family is and most of all how they are handling my murder case.’ ‘Then first train. Train to increase the strength of your body with the reishi from the surrounding area’s so that you can take harder beatings, deal stronger punches and be quicker to take troublemakers out without having to resort to barbaric means of battle.’ He went back to the bar to get some intel about the reishi part, frowning at the prospect of taking reishi since it would destroy buildings and other people if done without control of the amount taken. Finishing his beer he went to his sleeping spot and tried to get the reishi coming to him, training on it for a few hours each day. When his boss asked after a year why he didn’t just tried to learn to control reiatsu instead of reishi Alex just laughed a bit, telling him the story which made the old man frown before leaving again, focussing on his customers while Alex himself went to his sleeping spot. He had to admit it to his boss, he had some good ideas on how to get further with what he was trying even if he meant it differently than how Alex was going to apply the idea he got from his boss. If you couldn’t get control of reishi with trial and error practices then maybe first trying to control the reishi ones own body was made off? After 2 weeks of trying it that way he could dimly feel his muscles, even ones he barely knew of if he concentrated enough and after 2 months he could easily feel everything in and at his body. Encouraged by this success he asked for free days, getting only two if he worked twice as hard after them. Not that it would matter, his job was to keep troublemakers away nothing more. In about three months he quickly got it to the point of being able to take small amounts of reishi to strengthen his punches and kicks while being able to enhance the endurance of his body when giving the time to gather reishi. The last thing he got from his zanpakutoh until after the academy was the name of his zanpakutoh and the compliment of being able work with reishi where others most likely would've given up. Powers & Abilities Reishi Control: Enhancing his endurance and strength by the reishi of his surroundings, the greater amount of it is used the greater the enhancement is. Since using reishi would mean taking it away from somewhere else he prefers to keep it to a minimum, not really wanting to see what the limit would be to the enhancements. Using his reishi control, he gradually picked up tricks for manipulating the reishi in different forms so that there would be no risk of removing too much reishi as it would remain the same amount, just in a different form through his manipulation of the reishi. “'''Flutter of Butterflies and Spring in the Netherworld.'"'' Flames scatter into a marvelous swarm of butterflies of many colors. Dozens become hundreds, hundreds become thousands, and together they trace an ample ring that surrounds the target and separates him or her from everybody else in the clearing. When using this technique, Alex usually comments on it pulling ones soul to the afterlife while it actually drains reiryoku with each butterfly that managed to hit the opponent. “Every single butterfly that touches you pulls your soul a step closer to the afterlife.” Is how he usually describes it when commenting on this technique of himself. Kōryō eien ni sekkan ''( 荒涼永遠に石棺 ,Sarcophagus for a Bleak Eternity. )'' The Sarcophagus for a Bleak Eternity is made out of reishi and reiatsu, forged through one of the most advanced manipulations Alex can wield without resorting to draining the surroundings of reishi. It also has the power to absorb immense amounts of reishi and reiatsu, to the point that most techniques used against it are useless. Instead of a prison of dark energy, the sarcophagus that comes to be around the opponent and captured him/her within is completely solid, carved out of an alien black stone. While it is twice as strong as his obsidian prison spell, it does not have the draining aspects of the obsidian prison spell. Seirei torappu - kokuyōseki no supiritto keimusho ''( 聖霊トラップ - 黒曜石のスピリット刑務所spirit Trap – Obsidian Spirit Prison.)'' Utterly concealed by a box of pure energy, its color darker than any shadow. Besides working as a barrier, it also siphons and absorbs reiatsu based attacks to keep the prisoners inside the cage. Zanpakutō Jibril (ジブ リール Jiburīru ) is Alex his zanpakutoh. The weapon's blade is silver, the guard looks fit for a rapier with one of the wings outstretched while the other was fold closely in an arch-like quillons to the pommel with a single diamond placed in the center. The hilt is sleek, cool to the touch and is coloured silver and yellow. The grip is thin and ends with a smooth pommel that looks like an Christian cross. The handle has black and white streaks evenly distributed made from leather that is soft to the touch, but still sturdy enough not to rip under stress. The ricasso seems to be acid-etched with a coral like pattern that extends a bit up the spine of the blade. 'Shikai' It is released by the command chokkou sono sora naru nehan ''' ( through the sky to reach salvation )When the release command is spoken, the blade seemingly disappears within thin air, only to reveal itself a few moments later on both hands and feet through white gloves and armored shoes. Hidden in his gloves and shoes are small blades that can be extended and retracted at will, usually surprising his opponents when they fight him. His gloves both have the text regnum caelorum et gehenna ( The kingdom of heaven and hell ) on the back side, which light up the longer shikai is active. When the complete text is alight, the full power of bankai can be unleashed straight away instead of waiting before his bankai is fully awakened. Incomplete Bankai It is released by the command Bankai "Tengoku kara tsuihō" '''(Exiled from heaven). When Alex initiates the Bankai release before the text on his shikai is fully alight ,the clouds in the sky start to gather as if a tornado was going to come until the column of wind comprising the would be tornado rose even higher, raising the air to the lower stratosphere. The air brought by the updraft cooled rapidly, and the water particles it contained become tiny drops of ice that combined to form hailstones. As they fall once again, the hailstones melt, cooling the surrounding air even further, making the air heavy, and it drops down at a high speed. This great downward airflow appeared like a ‘downburst.’ The natural top speed of a downburst is comparable to a tornado, and the release of Alex his bankai increases the speed of it up even further. This section of air, pulled down from an extremely high altitude, easily surpasses the speed of sound. The supersonic wind blade slices in a perfect circle with a range of 200 meter, while the accompanying shock wave completely destroys what remains in the 200 meter around him. As the dust from the shockwave clears, Alex slowly becomes visible again, his hands covered with pure white gloves and his feet armoured boots. This display of heavenly power is as strong as the strength of the light coming from his gloves as it shines with a bright golden light emanating from along the back of his hands before seemingly dissolving to reveal the words regnum caelorum et gehenna. His wardrobe changed to a white robe like the roman generals would wear with his shoulders protected by armor filled with silver filigree. Complete bankai The moment the text on the gloves of his shikai are fully alight, he can call on his complete bankai. Before he calls out to his complete bankai, he will glow with an intense yet fading white aura that outlines his body for a few moments as the letters on his shikai glow with more strength. Upon calling out to his Bankai, Alex his body gets surrounded by wind, exploding outwards in an enormous explosion of pearl coloured reiryoku whips, that finally fall to the ground as a thick dense mist of reiatsu comes down over the surrounding area. In this form, Alex takes on some physical properties of Jibril, his zanpakutoh spirit. His hair becomes longer and flowing in three braided locks, white face lines running down the length of his face from both of his eyes and milky white eyelashes. The hakama he normally wears does not appear to change whatsoever, though appears a bit lighter in colouration, as his shihakushō takes on a more similar appearance to Jibril's appearance. However, it appears to retain the lines present in his base uniform, though thinner and two grey circles instead of one solid black circle. He appears almost angelic in his attire, his sleeves appearing to be bell-shaped with the addition of a golden bar running around the edge of the sleeves in a circular fashion. Alex his shoulders are draped in a see-through raven black veil, almost reminiscent in appearance to the traditional mantle that Quincy would once wear. The physical form of Alex's Zanpakutō remains very similar to his sealed state, becoming more of a japanese tanto with jagged edges along the design of the blade. Trivia